The REAL Ultimate Enemy
by Sanne-chan
Summary: The Ghost Zone is under attack by a rather unusual enemy...


**A/N:** I should be doing something else now, but this idea suddenly popped up in my head and I just HAD to do something with it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a bit silly, especially the end. I think you will be very surprised, hehehe…

* * *

The eerie silence of the Ghost Zone was shattered by a high-pitched scream as the first ghost fell prey to the sinister creature. Only a few strands of green hair and a broken guitar were what remained of the fallen singer. Smiling deviously, the monster turned to the other residents. Too stunned by the sudden demise of Ember, the Box ghost did not even manage to utter "Beware!" before he too, was quickly disposed of. 

"You bully!" Poindexter had shouted stupidly, the last words he would ever say.

The other ghosts were slightly taken aback, but quickly charged at the creature. Poindexter and the Box ghost were hardly formidable enemies. Ember had been stronger, but she was still very much outclassed by most of the other inhabitants of the Ghost Zone.

Unfortunately, it soon turned out that they had severely underestimated the enemy when more and more ghosts fell victim to the merciless terror. Johnny 13 and Kitty cried in agony as the purple menace trapped them both in a deadly embrace. Poor Youngblood did not fare much better. Spectra, Desiree and the Lunch Lady did not even stand a chance when the monster caught the three ghostly women completely by surprise.

Walker growled when he saw the hideous beast approaching, it's arms wide open and wearing an chilling grin on it's face. He could not allow this… this demon to wreck havoc like the Ghost Zone was it's own personal playground! However, all of his guards had already fled the scene. Walker couldn't say he blamed them. In fact, he felt a growing desire to join his former employees because it was becoming more and more obvious that he was in way over his head.

Another shriek alerted him to the fact that Fright Knight had now also met his fate at the hands of the vicious creature.

"Run, you fools!" was the last, very un-Walker like, phrase he spat at the two remaining survivors, before he attacked in a last, futile attempt to arrest the monster.

Skulker and Technus cowered in fear when they finally reached the dreaded castle. They shuddered at the thought of what they were about to do, but they simply had no choice. HE was the only one that could even _hope_ to stand a chance against that dreaded creature. There was a good chance that the Ghost King would wipe them from existence on the spot, but it would probably be a lot less painful than… the alternative.

"Can you _possibly_ work any slower?" Skulker glared at his partner in crime, who was trying to open the sarcophagus. Not having the key made things somewhat more complicated.

"Be quiet!" the ghost snapped annoyed. "I, Technus! Master of all things-"

"Braindead?" a smooth voice finished, snickering soflty.

"Who said that?" he exclaimed. "Who dares to mock me, Technus! Ruler over all that…"

"Oh, shut up already," the voice cut him off. Literally. Skulker watched in horror as the intruder emerged from the shadows, ripped Technus apart and then swiftly turned to face him. The hunter never even saw it coming…

_A few minutes earlier…_

_Clockwork growled in frustration. He had tried everything in his power to stop the menace, but his control over time did not seem to affect the monster even the slightest. He did not understand how or why. As the creature continued his rampage, he desperately tried to think of a way to defeat it before every single being, living or dead, would perish. He glanced at the small cylinder that he had guarded for so long. He knew what would happen if he released the single prisoner it held. He would certainly not survive, nor would anyone else that was unfortunate enough to cross it's path. Then again, like Skulker and Technus had already stated, the alternative had to be avoided at all costs…_

Dan Phantom floated lazily towards the sarcophagus, frowning when he noticed it was heavily damaged.

"You goons were actually desperate enough to try and free Pariah Dark?" he wondered out loud, cocking an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should've allowed Clockwork to explain the situation before I disposed of him"

The evil ghost shrugged his shoulders and grinned evilly. "Oh well… "

Without any effort, he broke the seal. After months in that cursed thermos, he needed a little warm-up before he would take on the monster that was terrorizing the Ghost Zone. Strangely, the sarcophagus did not open. Was Pariah a deep sleeper? Smirking, he knocked on the lid.

"Anybody home?"

"Go away!" the Ghost King barked from the inside. "Get your own damn hiding place!"

"I'm afraid that you are hiding from the wrong ghost, my friend," Dan said cruelly as he attempted to pry the sarcophagus open. However, Pariah Dark was a lot stronger than the Phantom had bargained for. He grabbed hold of the lid and refused to let himself be exposed. Dan blinked: what could possibly scare Pariah this badly?

"Do you honestly believe that a group of ghosts locked me in here?" the Ghost King whimpered. "I made this thing myself! It was the only way to escape that horrible purple beast when it first attacked the Ghost Zone thousands of years ago!"

Okay, _NOW_ Dan was officially starting to get a bit worried. However, his slightly nervous expression quickly turned into one of complete and utter terror when he saw the dreaded menace standing in the doorway, an evil smile on it's seemingly innocent face. Oh god, it couldn't be… Not him! Anyone but him! Dan desperately tried to fly away, but his body refused to obey: the phantom was utterly helpless against the ruthless creature.

"Stay back!" he panicked. "Don't come any closer! NO! NO! **NOOOOOOOO!**"

As he staggered backwards, he tripped over Technus' severed head and fell flat on his back. The monster loomed over him and flashed a chilling grin before he delivered his hug of death. The screams of his victim quickly died away and he smiled in satisfaction. He was happy, and soon everyone else would be too. Now that he had gained control of the Ghost Zone, the real world would soon follow. People would be smiling, dancing and giving each other hugs whether they liked it or not. Sadness would not be allowed. Anger would not be allowed. Violence would not be allowed. Anyone found guilty of these crimes would be executed immediately. They might put up resistance, but he knew he was only doing this for their own good…

The furry beast drifted through the Ghost Zone for days until he found the last obstacle that was standing between him and world domination. Once he had destroyed it, he would finally be able to return to Earth and carry out his plan. Cackling madly, he destroyed the purple football and let out his bloodcurdling battlecry:

"TINKY WINKY!"

* * *

**A/N:** I told you it was silly… 


End file.
